lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilayas Disc 1 Grand Staff Construction Base
Grand Staff Construction Base After you have control of your characters use the save orb to the south. Enter the room to the south of the save orb to gain entry to the Temporary Laboratory The machine in the back that will giving you information about various things if you examine it, but other then that not much to do here. Leave and go to the north to gain access to the Engineer's Resting Room. There are two pots next to the beds examine them for Poison Spell and Hard Skin x 3. Talk to Lazy technician Roshion you can't move the boxes out of the way on this side but if you were on the other side you could......... You can rest in the beds to restore your HP and MP if you like (for free). Resting will bring up the dream menu and you can read through all the dreams you have unlocked thus far. Roshion's Short-Cut So lets do something about that short cut. After exiting the resting room head up the ramp to the north and then turn to the west. You'll find a bunch boxes and two guards protecting the entrances. Talk to the nearest guard and then go west around the corner. The guard will walk in your direction run past him once he get away from his post. Quickly grab one of the crates and pull it away. If you get caught, you can repeat the process. Once the first crate has been moved, go around the corner and along the railing and you'll find the a second guard. Collect the poster to his right for 100g then talk to him and walk around the corner. He will begin a short patrol as soon as he gets beyond the corner run past him. Grab the second box and push it forward so you can get to the ladder. If you get caught by the first guard talk to him and then run around and talk to the second guard. Both should be far enough away from their posts not to see you. This might take a few attempts but you'll get it. Once you get the crate moved don't forget to grab the poster that's by the ladder for Mana Herb (the guard won't be able to see you if you are standing right in front of the poster). Go down the ladder. You are now in the Building Material Warehouse. The yellow pot just as you come in contains Turn-Tail Shoes and another one to the south has Seed # 20. Business Minded Technician Tatoms has things for you to buy and unlike the last shopkeeper they are actually worth buying. But we'll come back and buy stuff in a bit, first we have other things to do. Exit up the stairs next to the pot with seed #20 in it. This will take you to the Engineer's Resting Room move the crates out of the way so you have easy access to the Warehouse. Exit and go up the ramp but this time head E until you find a stairway going down. Next to the stairs is a pot with a Pipot in it. You know all those seeds you've been collecting? Every 20 seeds you collect and give to the Pipot you will get a reward (please see the Pipot page for all the rewards). As luck would have it you now have 20 seeds. Give him all the seeds and be rewarded with: Adamantis (a sword) and Adamantis Ring. It does not matter who you give the sword or ring to. The sword is a really nice upgrade so much so that I'd recommend that if you don't have 20 seeds and you get your 20th in the next zone that you come back and get this sword. The MP Absorb only works if you are doing physical damage with your weapons so don't bother giving it to Jansen. Now head back to the Warehouse and be prepared to spend some money. The staff it will not improve Jansen's spell damage any significant amount. All it does is improve his physical attack and that's something you generally don't care about. However the Lightweight Saber is a nice upgrade for who ever didn't get Adamantis or if you didn't have 20 seeds. Tatoms has no accessories for sale that you don't already have but if you missed an accessory you can buy it here and the same holds true for the spells. What is worth spending some money on is ring components. If you don't already have two Earth Rings buy the Quality Iron Sand (3 for each ring) to make them. I'd recommend making at lest one Osmosis Ring (3 Magic-Luring Stone) if not two; the MP absorb is very useful. Sticky Tape and Whetstone can be used to make all sorts of nice rings. Even though you don't have the materials to make them right now it's not a terrible idea to pick a few up (like have about 12 or so Whetstones and 10 Sticky Tape in your inventory); if you aren't too short on cash. You will end up using them. Don't bother with the Cold Water Stones for the Aqua Ring. You won't be needing much water damage in the fights to come and most of the monsters drop Cold Water Stones any ways. Wind and Fire damage aren't going to be of much use either so don't bother buying Magma Fragments or Wind Seal Leafs. As for items it depends on your play style. I actively try and avoid having to use HP or MP restore items so I don't bother buying them; because when I do need them I already have a ton. But I'm kind of crazy like that. If you aren't pick some up. You won't be needing any Antidote for awhile but the Anti-Paralysis Herb might come in handy depending on your play style (probably don't need more then 10 though). Now that you are done here exit to the main map and select the Sea of Baus